The Nannysitter's Seduction
by Rai Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke needs help raising his 10year son who refusing to give in to his father's orders and anyone else's. SasuNaru Abuse, Anal, Angst, Humil, Language, M/M
1. Chapter 1

The Nannysitter's Seduction

-

Chapter 1 "I Order You!!"

-

"Daisuke!" Sasuke yelled franticly as he searched for his son, he had gone to school to pick him up, as he got to the school and waited outside for his son to come out and come over to his car so they could go home. Sasuke didn't see his son as the school ended, he didn't see his son among the students that came out 30 minutes ago. Sasuke had gone into school and to the room his son had last period, he had asked his son's teacher if she had seen Daisuke.

He couldn't believe what the woman said, 'Daisuke never showed up for school.' That was impossible! Sasuke had drove Daisuke to school, he had watched his son went inside before driving off to work. "Daisuke!" Sasuke had ran through the hallways searching for him, he was so scared of losing him, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Daisuke's mother died after giving birth to him, she wouldn't stop bleeding... Sasuke and her was already separated at the time and was going through a divorce. If was so hard for Sasuke to raise his son by himself, he didn't want anything bad to happen so at first he home schooled him, but Daisuke wanted to go to school and make friends which frighten him, want if he made the 'wrong friends.'

Daisuke locked himself inside his room for 3hours before Sasuke gave in, maybe if Daisuke goes to school would build up his character. Daisuke had been going to school for a whole month now, he still had no friends that he knew of, he did have a fan bass, he didn't know if he was being bullied or not. Daisuke never came home crying or had any bruises.

"Daisuke!" Sasuke yelled as he entered a boy's bathroom, he hunched down, looking under the stalls, there wasn't anyone here. Sasuke ran out and looked around, he didn't know what to do except call the police.

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone for the back pocket and dial 911. "Yea. My son is missing!" His voice was cracked as he told the woman on the phone, she had asked how long he was missing. "I don't know, I dropped him off at school and when I came to pick him up, he wasn't there and I asked one of his teachers and they said He never showed up for school."

"Sir, if he's doesn't show up for 24hours then I'll send out a police man."

"Wait a minute! You're saying I have to wait! My son is missing!" Sasuke demeaned, "Someone probably has him! Doing something to him and your telling me to wait!" Sasuke just hang up the phone and began searching through the school, doing a full search through the whole school, Daisuke wasn't in school, so where is he!!

-

"Hey Daisuke you got a high score! Way a go dude!" A kid next to him said out loud. Daisuke and a few of his friends skipped school and headed for a nearby arcade. Daisuke just finished using the last of his quarters, he looked at his friends looking sorry.

"That was the last of my money..." Daisuke pouted, his hands slapped against his empty pockets.

Someone stopped behind the group of kids, "here you go."

Daisuke turned around, "Uzumaki-san!" Daisuke beamed up at the blond haired guy, he saw the blond handed him a hand full of quarters.

"Win me something." He said as he smiled down at him.

Daisuke turned around and went to a stuff animal machine, "I will." He said as he put a two quarters insides. Daisuke was good with the crane as he moved over stuff animals to one that looked easy to grab, he pushed the button and the crane came down over top of his chosen animal. Daisuke smiled as the crane come up with an animal attached to it, it wasn't the one he was going after but it didn't matter, he had won. The crane moved over to the opened hole and dropped it, Daisuke hunched down and received his prizes, It was a red stuffed fox, he went over to Naruto and headed him the fox.

"A fox, huh. I thought you were going for a bear."

Daisuke chuckled, "I was trying too, but I got it instand."

Naruto had a bowl of noddles as he held up the fox, Naruto looked at the fox and nodded to it. "It's cool, Daisuke." He said as he walked over to the tables to sit down, he set the small fox in front of him as he finished his noddles off.

Daisuke went back to playing games after games, he suddenly got a strange feeling, he looked to his side to see a dirty old man, he had long black hair, his eyes were on him. Daisuke ignored the look as he looked at the table not to far behind him, he was glad that Naruto was still here. He had known the blond guy for about a month now, he knew he was safe when Naruto was here.

Daisuke turned back to his game, he was racing the computer car, he had won tickets. He grabbed them, and stuffed them inside his pocket with the rest of his won tickets.

"You're Sasuke's kid." The guy from earlier came over to talk to him.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "you know my dad?"

Naruto looked up as he was brought another bowl, he got up and speed walked over to them. "Orochimaru..."

Orochimaru glared up at the blond, "Naruto? Always around eh?"

Daisuke could feel the tension's between both adults, he did shifted more to Naruto's side, this new guy claimed to know his father didn't look or sound right.

"Take a hike, old man." Naruto jarred his head to the side, he placed his hand over his hip. "Well?"

Orochimaru glared his yellow eyes at the blue eyes, he tsked and walked away.

Naruto looked down at the small boy, "I'll walk you home." Naruto headed behind the counter, he lifted up the freezer door, he searched through a box's with popsicle, "which favor do you want?"

"Cherry!" Daisuke came bouncing over.

"Hey, they have jokes on them..." Naruto said as he read the box, he pulled out a red and orange one.

"Really? Let me see."

Naruto headed the red one to him, he pulled off the wrapped and popped it into his mouth.

-

Sasuke had been looked into shops and other ones that he might think his son would go in. It's been one hour since the school was let out, and he still couldn't find Daisuke. Where do kids go when they skipped school, Sasuke tried thinking what he did when he skip school, they only thing he thought was the arcade. Is that where he's at?

He had some fun times at the arcade, but Daisuke never showed any interested in them. Sasuke had once bought he a gameboy advance, a month ago and he never did open the package. Daisuke was interested in other things, like books, drawing and such.

Sasuke rubbed his temple as he was near a arcade, that was closed. He sighed, that was the only arcade he knew of. Things have changed since he was younger, he looked around, he tapped a guy on the shoulder. "Is there any other arcade around?"

The guy looked up, "yea, the Hermit Arcade, it's just down the block." He said as he pointed down the sidewalk.

Sasuke immediately rushed passed the guy, "thanks."

_The Hermit Arcade?_

-

"Naruto-san! Let me see!" The boy gave a whine as they were now walking down the sidewalk, he had a hand up towards Naruto's popsicle stick.

"Alight, alright, alright." He said as he let the boy take it in his hands, he looked at it and laughed at the joke.

"Daisuke!" Someone yelled at out the boys name.

Daisuke flinched, he looked up from the popsicle joke. "Huh?" He saw his father running towards him, with the looked of relived on his face. "Dad?"

As Sasuke got close to where Daisuke was, he hunched down, wrapping his arms around him. Sasuke soon tenses up, he gripped his son's shoulder's and pulled back. "You skipped school! Daisuke example yourself!"

"BASTARD!!"

Sasuke flinched at the massive yelled. He looked up to see those same blue eyes that haunted him for years. "Dobe?" He mouthed the wordless.

It was the guy from years before he had his son or meet his future wife, his ex-lover was standing here looking more mature when they had first got together. "Naruto is that you?" He couldn't believe it just yet, he just had to confirm it by asking.

Naruto licked his lips, tasting the orange favor on his lips. "Yea, it's been awhile." _Damn! He looks good. _"Wait," he looked down at the boy, "you're a Uchiha?"

Daisuke nodded.

"No way! You don't have a scowl in your entire body. Weird, a Uchiha that doesn't scowl, the new ages has came at last!" Naruto had that look of wonder apon his face.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke stood up, crossing his arm over his chest, he 'hmph' as he now glared at him.

Daisuke tugged on Sasuke's shirt, "you two know each other?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked down at the child's black eyes.

What could they say to a 10year old boy that they were once lovers?

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 2 "Godfather"

Author's Note- This is one of the Seduction series that I was talking about. If this is your first time reading one of my stories...please read **Student Seduction **(SasuNaru It's completed)


	2. Chapter 2

The Nannysitter's Seduction

-

Chapter 2 "Godfather"

-

Sasuke and Naruto stared down at the young Uchiha boy, Naruto was the first to look up at the father. He was waiting for Sasuke to explain and as he was doing that Naruto would back him up on it. Naruto held his breath and waited.

Sasuke opened his mouth, "well, Daisuke this is an old friend of mine...And he's your godfather." he gestured with his hand towards the blond.

Naruto grinned and looked down to nod at the boy, good cover up, bastard.

Daisuke blinked for his father over to the blond, "you were there when I was born?" He asked curiously.

"Well." Blond gave a sightly sound, "I wasn't there but your father called me."

"Let's go get something to eat." Sasuke offered, "we can catch up on things as well." He said to Naruto.

-Flashback 10years ago-

Sasuke was in a hurry as he stared at his ex-wife. They had been living together even through they were separated for about two months. He still stayed with her, he didn't want her to live alone and being pregnant with his first born. He had always wanted to be a father, he couldn't wait to hold and look apon his son's face.

They knew the sex of the baby after a check up at the doctors four months ago. He was excited and a little freaked out when she told him her water bag broke on the kitchen floor when Sasuke was on the couch not to far from where she was.

Sasuke shot up off the couch, everything he had his lap -computer, papers- fall to the ground in a heap. He had to to run upstairs, into their once bedroom that was now hers. He was sleeping in the guest room on the other side of the second floor. He grabbed the bags off the closet floor and took them downstairs to see her hunched over when one hand on the door handle.

He dropped his bags and went over to her side, his hand laid over her stomach to feel powerful kicks and punches. "He's strong." He said amazed. "I got your bags, I got the keys. I'll call the hospital on are way."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun."

"He's not just yours." He chuckle. "Well you be alright as I go and search for the keys?"

"I'm not going to disappear!"

Nodding, he stepped back and went to look in the living room. He whipped around in a circle as he gave the room a good look over, he smiled as his eyes set on the keys that laid on the ground by his laptop computer. He rushed and picked the keys up and stormed back over to her. "Found them." He announced, showing off the keys in his hand.

"That's great Sasuke...NOW GET ME TO THE FREAKY HOSP- ouch!" Her bent over clutching her stomach. "It's tearing me apart."

Sasuke wrapped a arm around her back to support her, he turned the knob and lead her to the car parked in the driveway. He opened the door and let her get in by herself, he step back and watched her slowly got in after she was seated, he ran back into his house and grabbed the bags.

-

Sasuke was forced to stay in the waiting room where his ex was giving birth. He was in there for the most of the part where his son's head was crowning, the doctor looked over to the nurse she then processed to tell the awaiting father to step out which raised fear for Sasuke. He looked over at the sweaty face as she clutch her jaw as she pushed. The nurse began pushing himself out, he felt the door push open and watched it swing door close.

He tapped his finger against the chair, he pulled out his cell phone. Calling his ex mother to let her know that her daughter went into labor, after being on the phone and listening to her crying. He told her to call everyone to let them know and he hanged up the phone before he got her to talk some more.

He sighed as he laid his head back against the white wall, he glanced at his phone debating if he should call _him_. This was a big moment from Sasuke, he knew atleast tell _him_ that he was going to be a father. He clicked a few buttons and _his_ name popped up.

He briefly wondered if _he _would be excited about Sasuke becoming a father.

He pushed the send button and put it to his ear, hearing the phone buzz a few times and then a huskily voice came on. "Naruto?"

"Who's this?"

Did he delete his contact information from his phone? "It's Sasuke." There was a long pause, he heard some rustling before hearing him clear his throat. "I know it's been awhile. Listen I'm a father. Yea I'm having a boy." He hoped and prayed the blond would be excited for him but right now he wasn't so sure.

There was still a pause.

"Are you going to say anything?" His hope and pray die down in his throat. "I'm sorry about what happen between us. It's been years, can't we just put that all behind us?"

"Sure."

A puff of air escaped his lungs, very glad that Naruto said something.

"I'm happy for ya. So how's the miss?"

Sasuke looked down as he fondle with his shirt, "we got divorce."

"Oh. Sorry to hear."

Sasuke slowly licked his lips. "I sent you an invitation to the wedding but I understand that you didn't show up."

There was a light chuckle, "if you sent the invitation to your divorce hearing I would have come."

Snorting, "good one dobe."

"Having a boy, huh. Do you think of any names, like the most popular one?" He sounded suspiciously.

A eyebrow raised. "Popular one?"

"Naruto!" He half shouted into the phone.

"Okay." He said in a completed disbelieve.

"Okay as in that's my son's name?" He snorted as he waiting for the reply that he knew was coming.

"Naruto's a moron's name. My kid will be smarter then a moron."

"Shikamaru?"

Rolling his eyes, "I'll name my son when I see him."

Naruto blinked, "when you see him?" He said completely confused.

"I'm at the hospital, she's giving birth right now. The nurse pushed me out as his head was crowning."

"Eww. Pregnancy talk! Chance the subject, teme."

Smirking against the phone, "fine. I wanted to talk to you from something now. Want I want to ask if, would you like to be my son's godfather?"

"A godfather? Well, I always wanted to be a god and a father. I guess putting them together would be OK. Sure teme."

Gulping as a lump washed from his throat. "I'm glad." Just then his ex's parents came in with a few other family members, he smiled at them as they took off there coats and her mother asked to see her daughter.

The nurse from the other side stood up and to see if the doctor permission or to see if the baby was deliver or not.

A doctor in blue scrubs came over to her mother and asked to speak will just her, they walked pass through a swing door and as the doctor talk to her Sasuke told Naruto that he had to go.

He stuff the phone into his pocket and stood over by the family, they watched through a circle window and found her collapsing to the floor.

-End Of Flashback-

He slipped his cold drink as he was sitting in a booth with two adults, he tilted his head to the side as he watched his fathers eyes that were apon Uzamaki-san. They had been there for awhile now that it was starting to bug him. "How long have you two know eachother?"

"Years before you were even born." Naruto nodded as he spoke to the child.

Daisuke didn't like it when adults through he couldn't handle numbers. He eyes roll dramatically and the eye rolling was caught by his father, he tensed up as he sat back into the red leather cushion.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in warning. "Your still in trouble mister."

"I know that tone." He mumbled as he brought his mountain dew drink to his lips.

"Excuse me dobe? What was that?"

Daisuke giggled, "now you got the tone."

Naruto ease his drink down on the table. "Atleast I won't be grounded!"

.....To Be Continued.....

Next Chapter

Chapter 3 "Will You Be My Nanny?"

Author's Note-...it's been awhile. For others on aff I deleted all of my stories from there and will be only posting here. This second chapter took longer then I assume. Check my profile for updates 'cause I will be discontinuing some stories and this isn't one of them.


End file.
